This invention relates to a processing modifier for polyolefin resins. More particularly, this invention relates to the use of a polyvinyloctadecyl ether as an additive in the extrusion of polyolefin resins.
In the absence of a processing modifier, the surface of most extruded polyolefin resins is undesirably rough and non-uniform. Moreover, such extruded resins may exhibit a reduction in physical properties such as tensile strength at break, percentage elongation at break, tearing resistance, and impact resistance. Addition of process modifiers to extruded resin compositions is therefore beneficial in regard to physical strength properties and surface appearance. However, use of ineffective processing modifiers will limit these beneficial results and, furthermore, the excessive use of such additives may result in the reduction of other properties such as gloss, heat-sealability, blocking transparency and moisture resistance. Therefore, it is advisable to use only a small amount of effective additives.